wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sewer Jack
Jack "Sewer Jack" Robicheaux is able to shapeshift into an alligator. History Sewer Jack grew up in the bayous of Louisiana. Haunted by the incest and sexual abuse destroying his family and frightened of his newly turned ace, Jack eventually fled to New York City to become a NYC Transit worker. Discovering a forgotten line of the New York subway Jack took up residence beneath the streets full time, coming home from work to roam the sewers on nightly hunts in the form of a alligator. It was in this way he first came to the notice of Bagabond, a fellow ace with psychic bonds to the various fauna inhabiting Manhattan Island. Jack was perceived as a voracious alien presence by Bagabond's animal friends, but with Mafia gunmen invading the tunnels they both called home the pair soon became friends and allies. Bagabond was initially attracted to Jack, but he could not return her feelings. Robicheaux was homosexual and infected with AIDS. Crossing paths with the violent joker thug Bludgeon, Jack was raped and Bludgeon also contracted the disease. Eventually, Bludgeon was weakened by the virus enough to be defeated by the nat vigilante Yeoman. Jack's own ace provided a defense against the virus, but at a price. Jack's condition deteriorated and his doctor at the Jokertown Clinic, Dr. Bob Mengele, used medication to keep Robicheaux in his alligator form. Robicheaux's alligator form was immune to the HIV virus. The drawback to being an alligator though, was that he was slowly losing his humanity. During the final battles of the Rox War, Robicheaux (in alligator form) escaped from the Jokertown Clinic under the care of his niece and Wyungare. Wyungare and Robicheaux made their way to the Rox, While at the Rox, Wyungare put Bloat in contact with Robicheaux's inner self. Somehow Wyungare and Bloat were able to cause Robicheaux's AIDS to go away, and Robicheaux was then able to return to human form with out fear of dying. Wild Card Traits Robicheaux is able to transform into an alligator. The longer he remains in his alligator form, the less human he becomes. Appearance Robicheaux is normally a small man with brown hair and brown eyes. When fully transformed into an alligator he is nine feet long from snout to tail. He can also appear in a state of partial transition, such as a green scaled man, although these appearances tend to be brief. Personality Jack Robicheaux is a quiet, solitary man haunted by his family's past, glad to lose himself in the anonymity of New York's teeming masses. Initially frightened of his power, likening it to old Cajun stories of the loup garou, by the time he met Bagabond Jack had grown to enjoy his hunting forays in the sewers. Trivia *Sewer Jack's name is listed as John Richard Robicheaux in the GURPS Wild Cards game sourcebook. Selected Reading * - "Down Deep" (Jack gets caught up in a gang war) * - (Jack's niece goes missing in New York) *Wild Cards Volume V: Down and Dirty - Jack helps Cordelia with the Joker/AIDS benefit * *Wild Cards Volume XXIV: Mississippi Roll Category:Animal-based characters Category:POV characters